Sacrifices
by Tear Luzu Magnus
Summary: Ashton is roaming around Florida when he and his dog, Yin are found by three other survivors. With instant dislike, he is forced to join sides with them and a more than shady woman. What they don't realize is that they can make the best team yet.
1. Zoey, Louis, and Francis

Chapter One – Zoey, Louis, and Francis

"Yin, get over here now." I call over to my partner as she sniffs around for something. Probably some sort of food, leave it to her to sniff around a dock where dead fish might be located. Food would be good, but fish from before the disease would probably be infected by now too.

Even though Yin let her guard down, I kept my Pump Shotgun loaded and ready. And good thing I was ready, because next thing I know an infected is barreling towards me. It didn't stand a chance; it has a hole in its head with smoke blowing out of it. Dad would be proud if he saw me now.

"Yin?" Where hell did my dog go? She was right in front me just a few seconds ago and now she's gone. Did she disappear somewhere nearby? "Yin! C'mon here girl!" Damn infected.

I call again and again, no reply. Damn, now I really am alone. I kind wish I never left them, even if I was the only one left. Well, me and Yin at least are a team, right? Yin's my German shepherd, loyal companion she is. Except she just left me to dance alone with some damn zombies. Now I'm stuck with some blood thirsty monsters and a thousand mile long ocean.

I'm careful where I walk while I search for Yin. I know she's still alive and I'm going to find her. I'm really good at being quiet, especially because I have my sneakers on. Aside from that, I have hunting in my blood. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean.

I walk across the docks, it's a boardwalk actually. There are closed stalls with signs that declare their closing or them being out of business or whatever. There's trash everywhere. Old candy wrappers, empty cups, bags for Cotton Candy and popcorn, old ice cream wrappers and plastic bags flying in the wind and scattered across the boardwalk. It's actually pretty calming.

I hadn't really worried about the time, but I could tell that over the horizon the sun was beginning to set. The ocean was calm and reminded me of my need for sleep. Maybe because it was soothing and I hadn't slept probably in days, but really who knew? Time was a royalty in Post - Apocalyptic-o land.

That's when I heard the strangest thing: voices. Human voices to be exactly precise. And they weren't gurgling, coughing, or screeching. They were talking. And out of instinct, I lifted up my pistol from its holster, and crept behind one of the abandoned stall vendors.

"Would ya look at that? A dog." A loud voice boomed obnoxiously. Wow, Yin had left me for another group of people? That traitor!

"Yes Francis, a dog." A woman's voice replied with immense sarcasm which was highly amusing even though I had no idea who she was. I just found it amusing, don't ask me why. It could be my lack of sleep or close to insanity issues.

"I wonder if she's bitten." There was a third voice now, it was man's voice. He sounded a bit relaxed. I tried to sneak a peek, crouching still carefully almost crawling now. My pistol was in my hand…just a little closer.

"Louis, you can't be seriously being thinking of taking the dog with us." The man with the loud voice again replied. God he's loud, I could almost hear it echo off the water and bounce back at me. He trying to attract the zombies, I swear.

"We can't just leave here her…Zoey!" The man with the relaxed voice replied to his companions as the girl replied, "What? The dog might be bit! We should shoot it before it bites us!" That was all I need to hear before I spring into action.

"No! Don't!" What the hell did I just do? I really don't know, I kind of just lost it. Not that I really had "it" to begin with, which was pretty clear. All I know was that I had jumped out from behind the abandoned stall with my pistol in my hand to save my dog. Yin immediately sensed danger and whimpering she walked back to me. I place my hand on her black harness on her back that reads "POLICE". It was a gag from my Dad.

"Holy crap, another survivor! And he's a kid!" The woman was pointing a finger at me. I didn't take much notice to her; I was too focused on Yin.

"Holy crap! Another survivor and she's a bitch!" I shot back nastily as I scratched Yin behind the ear as she whimpered terrified. I'd be scared if some black haired bitch held a gun to me.

"Hey, I kinda like this kid." It was the guy with the loud voice. Now that we were out in open, I was able to get a clear look at them.

The loud guy, he was covered with sleeves of tattoos. He was wearing a leather biker jacket with a white tank top, fingerless gloves, boots and black jeans. Is he supposed to look like a biker?

Then there was the bitch…I mean woman. She had black haired tied back in a ponytail, a light red…or was that pink? Whatever, I'm partial colorblind, let's say it's pink. Anyway, it was a pink track jacket; she also wore converses and blue jeans.

And the last one was a black man. He looks like a businessman, a really shrimp and wimpy type of guy. Anyway, he wears a white shirt and a red tie; he wears gray slacks and shiny, pointed shoes. I notice he has an expensive looking watch and keeps his sleeves rolled up. Yeah so what if I notice this kind of stuff? I'm perceptive, okay?

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? With a gun?" Was this a serious question? Jeez, I don't know, I have gun because there is a goddamn ZOMBIE APOCAYPLSE going on, maybe? Maybe they wanted to know my name or something?

"That's a really stupid question. If you want to know anything, I'm Ashton. This is Yin. Don't touch her or I'll gladly shoot you." I replied sharply and once again with a nasty intention. "Especially you, Bellatrix." I specifically eyed the girl with black hair.

"My name is Zoey." Did she just ignore my hostility? She did not just ignore me! Vengeance will be mine!

"I'm Louis." This was the businessman speaking; he was the one who asked the stupid question in case you're wondering.

"I'm Francis." The guy dressed like a biker, replies. (Really, it looks like some cheap costume.)

"Hey kid. Exactly how old are you?" Louis was just full of questions, wasn't he? I was actually kind of waiting for this question. I expected them to ask it anyway.

"Thirteen. And if you're wondering why I can handle a gun so well…" I flip the pistol up, grab it and place it in my holster, "I'm from Michigan, we hunt a lot there, you know."

"You're from Michigan? No way! That's over a thousand miles away; did you really come here on foot?" Bitch...I mean Zoey replies. Damn, that's already a bad habit; I should fix that, shouldn't I? Maybe not.

"I came here on vacation with my family. Before they were brutally slaughtered by claws that is." I'm talking about those jumping things…or whatever. The ones with the hoodies that leap on you and pull your flesh apart, I'm what people call a sharpshooter, so I usually shoot them before they get me.

"Claws? Do you even know anything about the vampire apocalypse, kid?" Francis asks as I slowly walk towards them, Yin is careful inching besides me, she probably doesn't trust Zoey. I wouldn't either; in fact, I don't.

"Not really. It's not like you all know to much either, do you?" It was true, I really didn't know all too much about the zombies or whatever the hell they are. Wait, did he say vampires?

"Well, we do have nicknames for the special infected." Alright, I'm lost. I don't really know what the hell they mean, but whatever. Maybe they could be an asset to my team except I already don't like Bellatrix and Francis. Louis isn't so bad, but Yin would be able to make up for all these guys are lacking; which is pretty much everything.

"Hey, should we take the kid with us?" Louis pointed his finger towards me as if I was one of the infected. I almost want to bite his finger and start drooling then again Zoey might shoot me, so that kind of scares me.

"This brat? No way! Besides isn't that just replacing…?" Zoey's voice goes from being over confident and cocky to sorrowful. I actually feel for her. She must be missing her family; maybe I shouldn't be so harsh. Agh, what am I saying? She's a witch, no sympathy for her. For some reason this quote reminds me of an internet meme.

"I don't think it's replacing, besides he's here all by himself. I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but none of us did…" Louis trailed off a little when he said that as if he was remembering something painful. What was with these guys? Definitely something suspicious that I can't exactly put my finger on.

I had almost forgotten that Yin was there before she nudged my hand with her head, her soft head made up for my lack of company. I wonder how these guys got here. I hadn't seen them in town before now; then again I was a tourist, like I knew anything decent. Oh, that boat I hadn't notice until now could have been it maybe.

While I hear them discuss their options in low whispers (except Francis who takes like a NORMAL PERSON while whispering) I run my fingers through my silver hair, which I used to do during school days when I got bored. I continue to pet Yin in silence while I almost make an attempt to overhear the muffled voices but I don't hear anything good.

Finally they reach their decision.

"Alright, kid. You're with us now. But you better behave." Francis explains in his gruff and loud voice.

All I'm thinking now is: "Do I get any choice in the decision here"? But I don't argue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Shorter than most, I got compelled to write this. Don't know why. This one's alot easier, I might do more first person perspective, I like it better. I'll probably do first person for the Truth (Alexis and Prince only) and Nelly's Song (Prince Only) and then there is this one too (Ashton only). I really like Ashton as a character, I love his automatic hate for Zoey and his nickname for her "Bellatrix" (evil girl in Harry Potter). Lonely Star From Texas might be first person too.<strong>


	2. Teamwork with Louis

Chapter Two - Teamwork with Louis

So here was the deal: I needed to help them refuel their boat before we could head out. I tried asking them a few questions mainly the basic ones. Like where they were from, and where they were heading. They all had their different answers and Zoey and Francis were less than kind.

"Humph." Was all Francis could muster before he replied with, "Shut up and find some fuel already." Wow, thanks a lot. I should come up with a girl name for Francis like "Francine" or something just to piss him off.

"We came just got out of Rayford, Georgia if you must know." Zoey not only sounded heartless but sorrowfully, still not suspicious? I guess Louis will have to settle the ties for me.

This isn't really a surprise but when it came to scavenging for gas for their boat I chose to go with Louis(and of course Yin, I really can't trust Yin around Zoey, now can I?). So here we are in present time scavenging for gas cans which are most likely are empty anyway, so we are screwed either way.

Louis hasn't said much, so I'm just looking through the abandoned boat shed with Yin in silence. Louis isn't near me at the moment and Francis and Zoey headed off to the other side of the boardwalk, I wonder if they have had any luck.

Nope screw it, we are gonna die here. Well, they are. I still wonder where the hell these guys plan to go. Maybe I'll give it a shot with Louis, he seems pretty open minded for the most part. (He still hasn't made my bad side, Francis really hasn't yet either, I just don't like him naturally. He's really easy to hate, I guess you can say.)

"Hey, Louis?" I pick up another red container but the lack of weight disappoints me. I'd make a Zombieland reference about "enjoying the little things in life" but gas isn't really what I would  
>"consider the little things" rather a Twinkie, which does actually sound good right now.<p>

"What is it, Ashton?" Did I mention that Louis is the only one who knows my name? For Zoey it's "brat" and for Francis it's "kid", I know they know my name, but I'm not going to call them by their first names until they learn to call me Ashton.

"Francis and Zoey refuse to tell me anything, but where we you guys before ending up here?" By "here", I'm referencing to Key West, Florida. I wait for a minute as Louis suddenly goes silent finally figuring there was no hope of ever finding out. I'm not staying with them very long, I hope.

"Pennsylvania." I'm shocked that he actually replied. I'm even more shocked that it has to be Pennsylvania of all states. Everyone knows that is where the virus started.

"Isn't that where…" I think Louis knows what I'm thinking because he finishes for me, "Yeah", he replies.

It's true. Patient Zero or the one who originally contracted the disease was treated(if you consider shooting them). Mercy Hospital in Pennsylvania. Hence the nickname, "Green Flu", because if I have my geography correct, Pennsylvania is heavily wooded. That's where the "genius" (I'd say moronic, but everyone has their opinions) scientists from CEDA (which is this huge governmental health organization, but I don't like the sound of them one bit) believe that the woods is where Patient Zero had claimed the disease.

To be honest, I think that calling it a "disease" is a cover up (either that or the understatement of the year). I wonder if this some sort of governmental project that is all like, "let's inject some disease into cows and mammals". As cliché as this sounds, I'm starting to think CEDA stole the "mad cow" disease idea from Zombieland and lied to the public to assure them they are safe.

You know, now that I think about it, I've noticed that all species have pretty much died away. I've seen birds and dogs; everything else seems to have gone insane. I guess it's just one fun opportunity after another to have a hunting party, isn't it?

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Yin starts growling. I turn around (I was searching racks in one of the abandoned shed I was on the left side, Louis on the right) and I see her baring her fangs. I know what this means, but Louis obviously doesn't.

"What's wrong, girl?" Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce her to the rest of the teammates, oh well. Maybe next time (if there is a next time). That's when I realize it had been really quiet this whole time and that the sun is casting off in the distance. Does that scream danger to you too, or is it just me being a paranoid psycho?

I pick up my Pump Shotgun and move a couple of feet concealed by the darkness of the boat shed and my own tricks for stealth moves. Louis has his eyes fixed on me as I turn around the opening off the shed; he seems to have raised his M16 as if he was ready for something. Yin has her ears down as she creeps behind me, scared. That's when I see it. The tongue is what I call it.

"Smoker!" Is what Louis calls to me and I see the tongue reach for me quickly. Too slow. I had already pulled the trigger and the creature was now a ball of smoke and a deflated body that falls from the top of a stall.

"What did you call it?" I reload the Pump before putting it back over my back, but Yin is still growling. Is there something else around here? Now that I think about it, I think I feel a faint vibration…

"A Smoker. A nickname we and other survivors all agreed on." Wait, other survivors? Where? I had to get stuck with THESE guys?

"Other survivors?" I'm doubtful, but since I'm still looking outside of the boat shed, Louis can't see my face expression and dismisses it as regular question. I'm wondering if these guys are oblivious or just doing it to tick me off.

"Yeah. Six others. There was hmm...I think their names were Coach, Rochelle, Nick, Ellis, Alexis, and Prince. We think there might be more because when we were in Rayford, Georgia we got some help from hidden guns." It's fun to think that about three weeks ago, I still had the issue of dealing with school and normal drama. Yay for the zombies.

"Louis. Is it just me or has it been really quiet on this side of the boardwalk?" I know this is off topic, but I don't really care to be honest. I'm kinda tired of hearing Louis talk anyway, even if he is complimenting my shooting (which he did, he calls me a "sharpshooter").

"Yeah, it actually has. You think Zoey and Francis are okay?" I was actually kind of wondering this too, not that I really care but I do kinda want to ditch Florida as soon as possible, so I'm hoping they find something useful.

"No clue. Maybe we should check, Yin's been growling like a psychopath." Which is true, it's low but I hear her growling and I see her baring her teeth. Poor Yin, like me, she's been put through hell. It's bad enough I feel sympathy for a dog. I'd rather it be Yin than Bellatrix and Biker though. (I need a "B" name for Louis, I was thinking "Branch" because he is rather weak looking.)

"That's probably a good idea. We aren't getting any luck over here, so maybe we should go find them?" I self – consciously agree to go with to look for them. (Dammit!)

* * *

><p>We've been searching for about thirty minutes now and no luck, what the hell? Where could they vanish off too? Yin's still growling even though we haven't been attacked since the "Smoker" back at the boat shed. The boardwalk is extremely quiet; it leaves me with an uneasy feeling.<p>

That's when I feel the shaking. "Wh – What's that?" My heart is actually pounding with excitement or fear or something like that. It continues to shake and Louis is wearing a worried expression.

"Please don't be a…" Louis is cut off by two voices from behind us that both yell, "Tank!"

"Shit!" Louis mumbles as he and I turn around and I see the strangest thing EVER. Strangest thing since the zombie apocalypse, a mutated monster the size of a dinosaur charging at us, literally knocking objects out of the way.

"What the hell is that?" Zoey and Francis are running at us, facing the creature shooting, Yin is barking wildly as the boardwalk continues to shake. I'm backing away now, paralyzed with fear as Louis is shooting with his M16. Would guns even work against it?

"It's a Tank!" That's the last thing I hear before I'm sent flying directly into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I really like Ashton as a character, he'll definitely make a good edition to the Left 4 Dead War (he's already vital to another one of my future stories) I'm thinking of adding another character, maybe a girl. I might, might not. I might also make a story where people decide what happen in the story and add their own characters. But meh, it's all ideas for right now. I'm still loving Ashton's hatred of Zoey and even alittle bit of hate for Francis. No hate for Louis or Bill though! :)<strong>


	3. Messing with Zoey

Chapter Three – Messing With Zoey

"Holy shit, it's freezing." I can't see her, but Zoey ended up in the water near me. Fuck, off all people it has to be the bitch? I hear whimpering: Yin. She's here too.

"Dog, you in here?" Zoey mumbles, apparently not aware that I was here, so I decide maybe I'll play along with it. It's dark now, too dark for Zoey to see me or anyone else. Gunshots are heard some distant away: Francis and Louis are still fighting that monster. Wow we must've went flying far it sounds some distance away.

Yin whimpers in reply as she paddles over to Zoey, I think Yin might not notice me either. That's weird, but whatever it helps with my plan. I'm gonna screw with the bitch. She isn't gonna see it coming at all. I know this is the only time I should be serious, but come on, once in a life time opportunity.

I duck my head underwater and Zoey is right; it is cold. This is a bit weird because it's Florida and it's supposed to be warm, but then again that might be that American stereotypical thinking. So you are probably gonna guess what I'm going to do, right?

So I swim down a little bit, not far enough to drown myself though. You'd think it'd be hard for me to find Zoey's feet in the darkness of the water and you're right. It is. I'm trying my best to keep my breath as I grope around in the dark waters until I finally find it. So here's where the fun begins.

I begin to tug, trying to pull Zoey down with me (she's actually really heavy, which no one would ever expect). I hear her freaking about above the surface as she lets out a high pitched scream that echoes off the water. I think the gunshots stopped, so either they killed that thing or it killed them. Every man for himself, right?

I'm losing breath, so once I get far enough away from Zoey, I resurface. It's a pain trying to hide my excessive breathing, but I've learned to do it with some stealth and besides Yin is whimpering loudly and I can hear Francis and Louis calling for Zoey.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Louis calls from the dock, I can't see him but I see an outline in the distance. Seems they killed that beast. ("Tank" they call it apparently.)

"I'm fine, something just grabbed me though," Zoey replies in a shaky voice and she might be freezing and terrified. I remain quiet still listening; they still don't notice me, how amusing.

"Where's the kid, Zoey?" Oh look at that, Francis remembered my existence. I'm surprised Zoey actually replied, "I don't know. His dog's here though." Good thing we are swimming in a few inches deep water because I sure as HELL don't trust her around my dog. At least she can't shoot Yin while trying to keep her floating. Time for more fun.

"I'm here. Sorry, something pulled me under." I reply trying to sound scared; you'd be surprised how difficult it is to not break out laughing hysterically right now.

"You felt it too?" Zoey seems relieved, bitch wants me to drown? Or maybe she has insanity problems? It's not my fault she's a psychopath. It's not like I held a gun to HER dog (not that she'd have a dog without holding a gun to its head too.)

"Oh yeah, it was really strong. Took a lot of kicking to get it to let go. Now that I mention it, I think there might be more than one. More than two actually, I think I saw a herd." I pretend to spit out water and cough once or twice to add on to the dramatic effect. I could almost feel Zoey shudder. I'm swimming towards her now, well not her, but my dog.

"Water vampires now?" Francis booms as he is holding his shotgun to us now as we are visible in the flashlight of his gun. He uses a Pump Shotgun too. I'm switching my weapon choice now. I wonder how stupid he really is.

"Alright…we should find a way out of this water then…" Princess doesn't like swimming in deep water, does she? Maybe she a hydrophobic, you know people terrified of water? But she seemed fine until I pulled her under so I just win this round. I really am heartless, aren't I?

"Come over here, there's a hole in the dock were the Tank fell through." Louis is putting his gun to a hole in the dock, massive it is. There is a mutated body floating in the ocean, I think I feel myself shiver. Not because of the cold, but that this I absolutely terrifying. I've never run into anything like THAT before.

Zoey goes first after I [falsely] promise that I will go behind her, Yin is last. I can tell she is still terrified which makes me want to burst out laughing. But, I can restrain myself.

I'm wondering how we are supposed to get back onto the dock, but my question is quickly answered when we get closer to where the hole is located at. It seems that not all the dock had fell when the corpse (which is floating besides us and I think it just looked at me) and the wood it seemed to still be attached to the top.

Zoey is the first one to try to climb up it but fails and has Francis help her up after she slid down three times. I manage to get up fine (despite being the only one of us who actually fully went under) and I had to help pull Yin up (She was really heavy…).

I'm soaking wet, and so is Zoey and Yin. I wonder what to do next.

"Francis and I found a safe house with gas as well. We were coming back to tell you guys when we got trailed by that Tank. And I could definitely use a safe house right now, I'm freezing. I'm sure the dog and brat can too." Did I mention that I'm glad that I freaked her out? If I didn't, I mean it.

"Alright, you guys lead the way." Louis nods and I'm not even positive what they are talking about but I really don't care all I know is that I'm soaked and that was the most amusing that's happened since the zombie apocalypse began.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Yep, this was a really fun chapter to write. REALLY FUN. I still love Ashton, xD. Sorry if this story is crappy, I've never done first person before. First time ever.<strong>


	4. Vampires, Zombies, Safehouse

Chapter Four – Vampires, Zombies, and the Safe House

On our way to the safe house, Louis and Francis are busy bickering about whether the infected were "vampires" or "zombies". Zoey and I remained quiet, I was actually starting to freeze, and it was cold out here at night. I would have never guessed.

"I'm telling you, they aren't vampires! They can go out in the daylight!" Louis was arguing his point fiercely, but then again there was Francis who wasn't exactly ready to give up either. I was with these guys for only about three hours and they make me want to tear my hair out. Actually, that's not a bad idea right about now.

"Yeah, so? Edward Cullen could go out in daylight!" Francis argues back. Wait, did he just make a Twilight reference? Actually, I can remember one of Brittany's crazed Twilight speeches mentioning that Edward goes out in daylight but that he sparkled…hmm…

"That's a book! Vampires aren't real!" Yeah, but neither are zombies, are these two ready to call quits yet? I'm kinda tired of hearing them argue at this point.

The moon's full tonight. I don't know why I notice this, I just do. Maybe it has to do with the paranormal talk going on around me. Between the arguments, Zoey and I have yet to say a word. Even Yin has stopped her whining (she was whimpering before when she was still soaking, but I think she's gotten used to it by now).

"Neither are zombies!" Francis hollers back loudly and I start to get annoyed but remain my gaze fixated at the stars remembering how Teddy and Brittany and I used to look at the stars when we were younger. Damn, I'm gonna miss them.

"Alright, let's just say both of your theories suck and are terrible and make no sense and give it a rest already?" Did I hear Zoey's teeth chattering? I'm surprised to hear the force in her voice; then again I did hear her scream inches beneath water. I do agree with her though, but I don't say so.

* * *

><p>Apparently a safe house is a room covered in pleas made out of graffiti. It has a red iron door with metal bars replacing windows. It is has some ammo and a couple of guns and it even has a few med kits. This one is like a barricade; it's a house that was on the water apparently. I think I remember seeing these in those brochures for health that CEDA published "to promote general health". Now that I think back to that last week in September when the virus got severe, they really did try to cover up whatever "it" was.<p>

"Hey Ashton, you've been awfully quiet." Louis is sitting across from me; I'm playing with my hands since I'm bored as hell. We are sitting at a table in the safe house; Francis is sitting on one edge and Zoey on the other.

Both Zoey and I have raggedy blankets around us, although I'm not even wet anymore nor am I cold. I doubt Zoey is either, she seems to be blank at the moment, though.

"Oh. Me? I'm fine, just thinking. It's been about three days since I've seen a living human." I reply, Yin is at my feet, she is asleep from what I can tell.

At this point you are all probably wondering how I've been surviving without seeing a safe house or without survivors. Simple really. I didn't really sleep, as crazy as it sounds it's actually pretty normal for me, zombies or not. I'm an insomniac, unable to sleep really.

"Really? We found each other after about a day or two didn't we?" It's Francis speaking, which kinda surprises me. He doesn't strike me as the type of guy to part take in a conversation. He's still booming, and I think I see Yin's ear twitch. I've noticed that I haven't been really paying attention to her today, strange.

"Yeah, well I was with my sisters the first few days. Parents sent us down to our rich Aunt who resides here. Of course, Teddy and Brittany didn't survive very long, did they?" That's actually not true; they did a pretty damn good job shooting a gun when it came down to it.

The strangest part? I can't remember how they died. I know that's terrible, but it's true.

I'm reminded of a song when I think about the apocalypse; it was a song Brittany used to play...it sounded something like…

_"Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight_  
><em>You see the same damn thing<em>  
><em>It's just a different day<em>  
><em>And no one really knows why this is happening<em>  
><em>But it's happening<em>

_And everywhere you go it's just a different place_  
><em>You get the same dark feeling<em>  
><em>See the same sad faces<em>  
><em>No one really cares that this is happening"<em>

I'm not sure why I hear this song whenever I think of the apocalypse, or whatever it is. I think the title was something like, "The World Is Cold" or something. I always try to rack my brain trying to think of the title every time I hear it. When I try to remember what happened, I hear this song playing.

"I guess not. Well, we all lost our families too. And more." Zoey is talking in the melancholy tone again; it's driving me nuts that I'm feeling sympathetic. What exactly does "and more" mean? Is she always this depressed? Everyone seems depressed now that I think of it. Then again, I don't care. I'm not staying with these guys anyway.

"Well, I haven't slept in three days, I'm off to bed I think." I'm not actually going to sleep; I just need to think a little.

The safe house was a small house off the edge of the ocean…or bay. Whatever the hell it is. It has five different rooms, discluding the living room respectively. Each one has a bed, but one of them has two, a bunk bed really. I think I'm going to the room with the bunk bed since I'm the youngest and shortest, yay. Come to think of it… Zoey's really short too…

I get up and shove my chair under the table quickly. Yin is surprised and leaps up quickly. She almost growls, but is cough off by a yawn. I whistle to her as I head off to the bedroom before I mumble a "Night" just loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

><p>I can't sleep right away; instead I'm sitting on the bed, Yin fast asleep on the floor next to the bed. I threw the old blanket over here, luckily these beds came with quilts, totally unlikely and coated with disease, but whatever.<p>

Instead I listen in. The three of them are discussing something: me. I can't really hear at first, but it uproars quickly, and I'm able to hear.

"This is bullshit; I don't even like this kid. We are just replacing him." It's Zoey, and she's as loud as Francis. Who's "him"?

"Calm down Zoe. We aren't replacin' the old man. We couldn't ever." Francis, distinguishable by his louder and gruffly voice. Questions are implanting in my mind, "old man"? Hmm, getting interesting they are.

"I agree with Francis. We can't just leave Ashton by himself. Instead we should focus on where we are escaping to." Louis is speaking now, "escape to"? Hmm, yeah, I'm going to start questioning tomorrow.

"I was thinking West Coast. East Coast seemed kinda screwy. I wonder if those survivors we met in Rayford are okay."

That's the last thing I hear before I finally tune them out and nearly fall asleep sitting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Three chapters in one day? I'm on fire. I really like this story, and I'm trying to do the best I can, I'm debating which story I'm going to work on next, either I'm going to work on "The Truth" or "Capturing Rayford" because it ties in with this story. If I do, "The Truth", I can either do "Nelly's Song" or I can do "Capturing Rayford" and being "Lonely Dallas Voice" either way, I am GOING to finish this one. Did I mention the fact I'm so glad I made Ashton a vital character? But being vital does that mean he dies? *Cliffhanger*<strong>


	5. Snow and the Witch

Chapter Five – Snow and the Witch

I dreamt of snow. I probably miss it, but now that I look closer at my short dream, I think Brittany and Teddy were there too. It was a memory, I think. It looked like home, and we were playing out in the snow, I was about ten, Teddy was four, and Brittany was thirteen. Now I remember it.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, because when I had awoken again, it was still dark outside. I was wondering why I wasn't savoring the sleep and going longer, but the reason was simple: I heard something. Something or someone was in our safe house.

Yin heard it too; she was standing next to the closed door impatiently. I can see her shadowed silhouette when I sit up from the bottom bunk of the bed I was sleeping in. She's almost pawing, not a good sign. It's not really a good thing that I left my Chrome on the table either, is it?

At least I have my Glock by me, maybe whatever it is will die quickly. If it is anything. I could just be Louis, Francis or Zoey just sneaking around. That's a bit weird of a thought, how could they be "sneaking around" when it is a goddamned Zombie Apocalypse? Nevermind my thoughts.

I slide across the floor (not literally, really just my way of saying "being quiet"), I hold my Glock behind me. Since I'm smart (only partially because I forgot my Chrome), I loaded it a full cartridge while I was listening to them arguing (or "debating" as Brittany would call it).

Yin's tail begins to wag and her ears are lifted up. She doesn't seem anxious, but rather excited. I'm somewhat reminded of the day we got Yin.

_"Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight_  
><em>You see the same damn thing<em>  
><em>It's just a different day<em>  
><em>And no one really knows why this is happening<em>  
><em>But it's happening<em>

_And everywhere you go it's just a different place_  
><em>you get the same dark feeling<em>  
><em>See the same sad faces<em>  
><em>No one really cares that this is happening"<em>

I open the door quietly; Yin's massive tail is hitting the door frame causing quite a noise. Okay, so being quiet was my thing, not the dog's.

The safe house is dark; power went out about a week ago. Not just Florida, but probably the entire United States. I think I see an outline in the kitchen area (or main area, whichever you prefer to call it.) Someone or something is out there, I keep my pistol at my side.

"Hello?" A voice calls into the darkness and I know it. It is Zoey. What the hell is she doing up. I lower my gun (okay, that's actually a lie; I still keep it held up because I don't trust her). "It's me," I call back.

"What are you doing up, kid?" She sounds like Francis when referring to me as "kid". Except Francis actually sounds original when he says it. Who the hell is she trying to trick? Me or Yin?

"I should ask you the same thing, hag." I step out into the main room, and I notice what Zoey is doing. She's gathering gas cans and placing them in a pile near the door. I nearly forgot, am I going with these guys when they escape Florida?

"Getting ready for tomorrow. And you?" She throws another red can down and then slaps her hands as if she was dusting off some invisible substance like dirt. I think she turns to face me, but I'm not too sure.

"I heard a noise. And I'm not talking about Francis's snoring." Yeah, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Oh well. Main point is that Zoey is evil and a traitor and we must shun her.

You know you agree with me….

"Yeah, well it was just me. Go back to sleep." She is almost demanding me to sleep. I knew it, traitor. She wants to use the gas to escape on her own, but she isn't admitting anything!

"Nope. I refuse to let you out of my sight. I still don't trust you." I'm messing with her, but something tells me that she doesn't like that very much.

"And I should trust you? You're awfully ungrateful for a kid." She's right, I'd admit that, but who's talking about gratitude? I'm not grateful, all I need is Yin. Human survivors are so dramatic; I'd prefer a dog any day.

"Alright, whatever you say, Bellatrix. I'll go to sleep. Peace." I actually am tired so I better suck up my hatred and get some rest already. So I did. I headed back to the room with Yin following me.

This time I climbed on the top bunk while Yin crawled up on the bottom. I almost immediately drifted into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Bit of a boring chapter, so sorry for that! I'm going to get better with my chapters, the next one should be good. I finally figured out how this is going to end but I'm still missing some of the ending. I also know where Ashton is going to be during the main story as well as Yin. So yeah, Ashton is still one of my favorite characters, but he isn't just yet, especially because I'm still laying out new characters everyday! Rate, Review, or whatever you do on here!<strong>


	6. Inevitable Arguments

Chapter Six – Inevitable Arguments

I feel like I was only asleep for five minutes when I hear Francis booming throughout the house telling everyone to, "Get the hell up!" (Exact quote.)

I think I had another brief dream about memories again. Or maybe I'm just remembering the other one. It was when Brittany won her Soccer game, I think. Yang was there too. Yang is a Golden Retriever we adopted from the same shelter as Yin. Anyway, aside from Francis I'm the first one ready and in the living room.

Zoey fell asleep on the couch and had realized she did not have her gun with her, so she had to go and retrieve it from the other room. And Louis had learned how to ignore Francis so well, Francis had to yell again.

And here we are in present time, Francis and I standing over the table with ammo, guns, and Medical kits. There are a couple of Molotovs, too. I grab one because I don't exactly trust Francis or Zoey with fire.

Yin is by my side, her tail swinging impatiently. I tried petting her before, but she is still angry with me for putting a Peace Stick in her harness. It's just in case we are faced with real danger.

I'm surfing over the guns now. Chrome Shotgun, Sub-machine gun, and Hunting Rifle. I'm considering of just going all Pistols, I might've if I hadn't decided that the Submachine gun would be proven useful against one of those massive mutated monsters. (I see what I did there.)

* * *

><p>"Alright, so is everyone ready?" One thing I've observed about Louis is that he is obsessed with checking more than three times to make sure there isn't any screw ups.<p>

"I think we are." I feel tempted to shoot Zoey's gas can, but that's kind of messed up, isn't it? Everyone has a green gas cans on their backs, including Yin. She still has the police Peace Keeper in her harness and hasn't really made an ordeal of it.

"Because we weren't the first two times." I add sarcastically, expecting a negative response. Then I remember Francis is in our group.

"You said it, kid." Dammit, stop agreeing with me! I can't stand when people do that! It absolutely drives me insane. Oh well, better ignore it.

"Don't encourage the kid, Francis." Zoey adds with a look of annoyance. Good, I hope I pissed her off.

* * *

><p>"Alright, and the one that spits acid, that's what we call a "Spitter". The one that claws is the "Hunter". That's about it; did you get that all down?" Louis is catching me up on their "survivor inside knowledge" or whatever.<p>

"Yeah, it's kinda easy to grasp, I guess." It really is. They were basic enough when they named the monsters attacking us. So now that I know them, I guess they expect me to tag along, like this is some cliché "Dawn of the Dead" movie.

"Hey kid, you actually goin' tag along?" I'm zoning out. Francis is loud as usual, but I've actually gotten better at ignoring it. I'm not really sure, I probably won't though. I'm not too sure actually, I'm contemplating. Going with them could mean longer survival and I can be useful, staying here could mean being a loner and not having to worry about a team or a woman who could shoot my dog at any second.

"Not sure." I'm reloading my Pistol as we say this, because despite all this talking we've been doing quite some shooting, plenty of Common Infected are dead in front and behind us. I'm not lying when I say my family will be indeed proud.

"I'm thinking of going to Michigan. I expect some of my family to be alive." I'm surprise I actually mention this, but I'm thinking of this an alternative instead of going with these guys.

"That would be good; I wouldn't have to deal with you." I can feel the fiery hatred in Zoey's voice which I never thought would be possible from a preppy college girl.

"Good. I wouldn't have to you bitch and have the threaten of a hag shooting my dog." I know it's rude, but I don't care. I continue. "Dying is worse than surviving with you."

This seemed to get her, because next thing I feel is a Hunting Rifle being hit against the back of my skull. I whip around and see the fuming angry pouring out of her. Her pupils are wide as if she had just watched someone die. Louis and Francis are shocked. Time seems to stop for a moment.

"Ow?" I try to break the awkward silence; pretending getting hit on the back of my head with a gun didn't exactly hurt.

"That's a place you'd rather not go." Francis's voice has some sincerity, which is a surprise because he's usually a sarcastic prick. Zoey shoots him a sharp look.

"Well, I did. I don't want to go with you guys, and I never will. Maybe it's selfish, but I never asked for a Zombie Apocalypse. I never asked to meet you guys or tag along with you. There's no reason I should be grateful."

"Uhm guys…" Louis tries talking over me but I cut him off.

"Honestly, is now the time, Louis?" Everyone is backing away, what the hell? Did I scare them that badly?

"Ashton…there's a Tank behind you." What? Why didn't I feel anything? That's not…that's not normal.

I turn around to be faced with a large, mutated face. Probably the evolution of some steroid user or something. It's scary to see that thing staring at me, but it doesn't move. It is trying to scare me? Because it succeeded. Then I realized what is holding it back. Yin is digging her teeth into its shoulder.

"Yin, get down girl. Now!" I'm frantic now, not Yin, no one but Yin. I'm now realizing that she was silent during the entire conversation, she didn't bark or anything. She was following the Tank. Doesn't explain how the thing was able to come quietly.

I didn't think anything could get any worse until something hacks a patch of acid flying at me with extreme speed.

I leap back as Francis' shotgun knocks the Spitter over and it from the top of the stall it was hiding on. Yin let's go and runs to me. The Tank begins to get enraged as the dock begins to shake. Bad nostalgia.

The Hunting Rifle goes off behind me, followed by a shotgun and a Submachine gun. Zoey, Francis and Louis. I reach over my shoulder and grab my submachine gun and begin shooting frantically at the Tank as it charges forward. We keep running back, shooting over our shoulders.

"Why are you helping me?" I sneak in between Zoey and Louis.

"Because I don't want another Bill!" Zoey yells over the growling off the Tank. Who's Bill? I guess it's not exactly important. I want to ask, but a large piece of wood is ripped off and thrown at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I think I'm getting worse with these chapters, lawl. Sorry <strong>**it took so long to write, but here it is. I hope you all like it, reviews are welcomed as always. On sidenote, I'm close to finished with this one, surprisingly. **

**I decided Ashton is going to be in my Post - Ending story with three other (not introduced yet)characters. Post Ending will basically be anyone who reads my stories can enter a character and I will put them in the future stories.**


	7. Ashton Profile

C:/Users/CEDA

C:/Users/ Joey

C:/Users/Joey/ Denied

C:/Users/Joey/ Ashton

C:/Users/Joey/Ashton/Accessed

* * *

><p>Full Name – Ashton Alexander Reynolds<p>

Nickname(s) - N / A

Sex - Male

Age - 13

Birthday - June 7th

Eye Color - Dark Green

Hair Color - Silver

Apparel - T - shirt with a wolf on it, blue jeans, light silver jacket, a white scarf around his neck, a heavy hunting vest (Post "Sacrifices")

Mother - Michelle Grace Reynolds

Father - Harold Reynolds

Siblings - Brittany (16), Teddy (8)

Likes - Yin / Yang, His sisters, Hunting, Movie References, Photography, Teasing Zoey

Dislikes - Loudness, Obnoxiousness, Zoey, Cats, His parents, Sour foods

Fears - To die without reason

Hopes - To survive the apocalypse

Secrets - Does trust his fellow survivors as he does not allow them to think that

Good Traits - Intelligence, Good Photographer, Sharpshooter, Stealth

Lacking Traits - Ignorance, Attitude Issues, Distrust

Codename - Bullet (Named for his speed, agile, and silver hair)

Appears in - "Sacrifices" (Told in his view)

Position in Z - Day - Inside enemy base

Paired with - No one

Partner - Yin (German shepherd)

Teammates - Zoey, Francis, Louis, Milla

Nemesis - Hunter

Weapons - Combat Rifle, Hunting Rifle, Dual Pistols, Baseball Bat

Favorite Survivors - Charlie, Dmitri, Louis, Joey, Francine

Least Favorite Survivors - Zoey, Francis, Raeford

Hometown – Unknown, Michigan

How he got here – He was sent to live with his rich Aunt after the disease was announced

* * *

><p>C:Users/Joey/Ashton/ Terminate

C:/Users/CEDA/ Access

C:/Users/CEDA/Accessed Denied

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I made this because I was bored. It's kinda like Ashton's profile as a character. Is there some foreshadowing for a new character or has noone noticed? Find out! *Shot*<strong>


	8. Decisions

Chapter Seven – Decision

My head is pounding; I swear my skull has been crushed. A piece of broken earth has collapsed in front of me and I'm in a bit of a daze. The gun shots are crackling around me and Yin is barking frantically.

"Hey kid, get up!" I'm pulled from my daze at I jump back from a mutated hand that is sent forward. I feel this weird, intense surge of energy and I pull the trigger of my submachine gun and I don't let go. An adrenaline rush consumes me as I reload my gun and finish the monster off with the swiftness of my gun.

"Damn kid, that was psychotic." Francis says and I forgot the other three were even there. I even forgot what Yin was there. I wonder what just happened but I'm too pumped up to care. I must've looked like I was crazy.

"Even I'm one to say that was pretty skilled." Louis sounds impressed, and I turn to face them. All of their guns are smoking, but not nearly as bad as mine is. Even Zoey has a look of impression.

"A hunter's instinct. My apologizes."

* * *

><p>"Ashton. Do you know what a "sacrifice" is?" I'm helping them load up their boat when Louis decides to spring this question on me. At the moment I'm pouring and Yin is up next, then Louis. Francis and Zoey have already poured. The sun is beating down now, it's about 10 A.M would be my guess.<p>

"Yeah of course. The surrender of a prized possession for the sake of something more important." My English teacher used to say I'm a walking dictionary and what can I say? I am if I can think of something like that.

"Oh." I was expecting something more impressive than that. Louis is giving off a depressing air, Zoey hasn't talked. Did I say or do something? Oh yeah there was that whole death comment.

I finish pouring my can and unstrapped the one on Yin's back. She is panting frantically, so she dashes off into the shade immediately. "Why do you ask?" I flip the green gas can and begin loading in into the gas tank.

"No reason, I guess. Just wondering." He's acting casual. What's his deal? Or the rest of theirs? "Are you coming with us?"

I'm actually surprised by this question. Why would he even ask something like that after what happened with Zoey?

"I don't know. I don't think I should." I really don't know what to say. I'm finished pouring the gas and toss the empty can a few inches away and step away so Louis can begin pouring. I scratch the back of my head where I had bandaged it.

After killing that Tank, the back of my head took quite the number. It was bleeding crazily before, but it seems to have stopped now. Or at least I hope it has, I think these monsters might be attracted to blood like sharks.

"I'm sure Zoey can forgive you. She's just going through some things." Aren't we all? It's a goddamn zombie apocalypse! Sometimes Louis says the stupidest things, I swear.

"Yeah, alright. Yin might be troublesome to you guys though." I'm really looking for excuses now. Because I kinda actually want to go.

As much as I hate Zoey, the longer I stay here, the more I remember the past. Brittany, Teddy, my family. It would be worse going to Michigan, but I do want to get out of here. It's too like, troublesome.

"I love dogs. And so does Zoey. I'm sure Francis can handle." Ugh, I was afraid of this. I guess last resort.

"Fine. I'll go with you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - A bit short. Sorry about that! Reviews welcomed as always! I might introduce a new character named Milla. Not sure if she would fit in this one though. x.x<strong>


	9. The Carriers

Chapter Eight –The Carriers

I'm thinking of snow again. I'm not really paying all too much as the other three prepare for our departure. Yin is panting loudly beside me and I wish I had some water to give her. Both she and I took refuge in the shade beneath the small tree close to the dock.

I'm thinking of Brittany and Teddy again. I'm thinking about life before the zombie outbreak. I'm doing something I never thought of; I'm trying to figure out what caused the zombies. It can't be gender, and I don't think it has to do with age. Maybe natural resistance or blood type.

"Hey guys. What do you think causes the disease?" Louis is checking the boat, Zoey is standing and waiting for directions and Francis is holding guard.

"Bats bit us all! I'm telling you guys, they are vampires!" Dammit Francis, they are not. They don't sparkle and can go out in the daylight! When will you learn?

"I think Patient Zero had contracted a disease that no one can cure. Simplicity itself, really." Zoey is right, but I don't think this is true in the slightest. How could a disease cause aggressiveness in the lives of million? How it is that none of us are infected?

"I'm not too sure, though I agree with Zoey." They sound casual about this? I swear these people are inhumane. They are probably infected in disguise; I say I should shoot them!

"What I don't get is that we haven't gotten infected yet, have we? You guys haven't and you were near where Patient Zero was treated." I cross my arms, swatting flies away. Asides from dogs, I swear I haven't seen any other living animal besides flies and dogs. Maybe a cat or two. And a couple of birds.

"Hmm. Well…" Zoey seems as if she is hesitant to tell me something, and now I'm curious. I give her the "look" I call it. It's kinda like a death stare. I continue to stare her down.

"Dammit! You tell him, Louis." They always resort to Louis to tell me everything. I guess that's because I don't actually hate Louis. At least Zoey and Francis could make an effort to fix that. To be fair, I don't actually hate Francis, he just royally annoys me.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Zoey nods. "Alright then. Ashton, Zoey is a "carrier" as CEDA calls it. It's safe to assume that the three of us here are also carriers as well. This means we carry the disease in our bloodstream, but it is not active in us. Get it?" That was a bit of a mouthful, but I get it. Something tells me CEDA is behind this after all.

"How did it not make an ordeal until now? I'm standing to call conspiracy here…" I'm wondering something now. Did the government know about the disease? They know all about our files, they know things we don't know about ourselves. This disease, every person could be immune to it, but there's something different about us. And some of the animals that survived as well.

"Either way. We should focus on survival." Louis is serious with his word, I can tell. Louis never strikes me as a serious guy, but I best believe it or else they might just abandon me after all.

* * *

><p>We are finally ready to leave. I insist on Zoey going into the boat first because if there an infected lying on the floor of it, it will get to her first. Of course I don't tell her this, so it just rubs off as a spur of the moment of "kindness".<p>

The boat was fairly large, it looked like it was about two decks, and it was high. There was a mass with a flag waving and the boat had high railing. A good sign. It seems perfectly operable except I'm not too sure because unlike my father, I was never into fishing.

I'm next to climb on board, followed by Yin. I can tell Yin is nervous because I see her shaking and her oversized nails keep moving impatiently. I nearly forgot that Yin's never been on water before. Francis is next behind me; Louis is the last one on board.

As I walk onto the top deck of the boat, I notice there are three tables sent up. They have supplies, guns, Pipe bombs, Molotovs, and Med Kits. There were barrels of Ration K food, and I finally realize that these guys really are prepared. Maybe I was wrong about them. Maybe I will let them "redempt" themselves. Ah hell…what am I thinking? Zoey cannot screw up any worse than holding a gun to my dog's head. That's when I'm reminded with a simple question: "Where are we going?"

"Hey, guys. Where exactly are we going?" I'm leaning over the rail, one hand over Yin's soft fur. She's still shaking, terrified. For the three years I've had her, she's never been this scared. It's Zoey who replies for once. Not scary enough? She adds it with a smile.

"We don't actually know yet, Ashton." She said my name, smiled, and replied to my question as if I wasn't invisible. I think the world just collapsed, but I need to check. Nope, the water is a not hellfire oblivion. WHAT THE HELL?

"Too be honest. We are kinda…trying to get away with something." Louis is dancing around the question that he can no longer avoid. It's one of those "now or never" moments in time. Francis is readying the boat to leave, he must feel lucky not to have to answer this question.

"What are you "trying to get away from?" I'm now sitting on the deck; Yin rests her hand in my lap. She is still shaking like crazy and I worry this trip might be too much for her. I hope not.

"…CEDA." Is all Zoey says and I think I understand. CEDA, the point way to conspiracy; the grand ring leader of the Zombie Apocalypse; I'm not going to ask.

"Alright then? Where to?" I'm still wondering this, but they give me a less than acceptable answer.

"Wherever the boat takes us." Zoey replies, leaning over the railing near me, she's totally changed. But I'm going to let it slide for now, next time it's back to arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – Whew! Sorry this took so long to write! It's a bit longer than my standard, but only by a couple of words. I would like to take this time to mention a new things.<strong>

**I extended this story by some. I like Ashton and it's the perfect advantage to introduce Milla / Dmitri which will serve as a future character. **

**I would like to give special thanks to Foodme12, thank you, your support has really helped me get this far and I'm hoping to get more fans, but you get the special, special thanks for commenting chapter after chapter and showing Ashton some love.**

**I want to just mention that Ashton had got chosen when I submitted him into **pomowokbeast's **Left 4 Dead story, so he will appear as a main character / Easter Egg character. For more Ashton fun, yay.**

**I'm working right now on a Christmas related storyline based AFTER the final chronicle "Z – Day" in the series and it will involve most or all of my Left 4 Dead OCs including the ones who haven't been revealed yet. Ashton is a main character although the story is not told in his view, the story will only be a short story, so I hope you will all read it!**

**Thanks again!**


	10. Zoey's Tale

Chapter Nine – Zoey's Tale

"Hey, Louis."

"What is it, Ashton?" I'm lying on my stomach on the cold, hard deck of the boat. I have a Hunting Rifle Scope in my hand, zoomed into the furthest possible level. Louis is near me, he and I are having a shooting contest.

"You guys came from Pennsylvania, right?" I pull the trigger and a glass bottle that was on the railing explodes and shatters, it falls to the floor and some into the ocean. Francis, who had a tantrum out of boredom, scavenged glasses to destroy for fun, but I was able to get my hands on some. Louis and I are testing to see who is a better shot.

"Yeah, why?" He shoots one down. Louis is a good shoot, better than Zoey. Francis is decent, but Louis and I have experience. Louis went to the Shooting Range and I used to hunt with Brittany. We both have fair experience.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Patient Zero...would you?"

_CLICK. BOOM._

Another glass bottle falls and shatters.

"Francis, Zoey, and I were in Mercy Hospital if that's what you're asking. I don't know much about Patient Zero. Why?"

_CLICK. BOOM._

"Because. It's been bothering me ever since you mentioned that you guys are carriers." I stop to reload my rifle, the first time I take a look at the now setting sun. I feel Yin by me, but I don't see her. I'm not paying much attention. I did figure out that boats make me feel uneasy, though.

"Well…what exactly is it you want to know about Patient Zero, anyway?"

_CLICK. BOOM._

"Their identity. Remind me to find a way to hack into CEDA's files when I get around to it, wouldja?" I'm kidding and I hear chuckling. Zoey. She's been strangely nice. I want to know why. I plan to confront her about it later; maybe she is trying to get on my good side, which will never happen.

"You boys done shooting yet?" She sounds cheery. She wasn't so cheery earlier when I told her I'd rather die than stay with her and her psychopathic team. That much is for sure.

"I think so. It's getting dark anyway. Besides…I'm starving." Louis stands up and I shoot down one more glass bottle.

_CLICK. BOOM._

"I guess I am done too. No more point of continuing without competition." I stand up, stretching. I felt cramped anyway. Yin is lying against one of the rails, she seems relaxed and content which is something new. I do know that Yin does like breeze, so she probably loves the sea breeze.

* * *

><p>After a small crappy and less humane dinner, I can't sleep. Maybe it's because of my insomnia or my hatred for the anxiety on the boat. Or not. I don't know.<p>

I step out onto the deck of the boat, its dark by now. The moon is full, and the stars are out. Land is distant. It's driving me insane. I have to know who Patient Zero is. I have to know who it is that caused the disease. Who it was that CEDA infected.

Yin remains in the cabin, there are about seven small cabins. I get the smallest one, again. I'm leaning against the rail, overlooking the calm sea. I'm in a clouded thought, almost as intense as the mist that covers the ocean. Even if there was land, it would be close to impossible to see it.

"Dammit…who the hell is it…" I don't know why it's bothering me so much. It just is. Maybe it's because humans have a severe problem with placing the blame on someone…maybe.

That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I jump back and am immediately shushed. I know who it is, it's Zoey. She's up too. Maybe restless about something. I was going to confront her, so I guess now is my chance.

"Jesus…Zoey, you scared the crap out of me." Not that she doesn't do that ALL the time. You would feel the same way if you saw her face every day. I'm going to be nice though. Just this once. "What?"

"Can't sleep either?" She seems genuinely nice about it. She seems a bit edgy, shifting her foot anxiously. "Here, I found this." She pulls something out from her pink track jacket pocket and hands it to me.

"What's…?" I begin reading the headline which immediately catches my eye. I read the entire thing. Not once, but twice. Still no names.

_**Patient Infected with Mysterious Virus**_

_In Mercy Hospital, located in Fairfield, Pennsylvania had issued an announcement Tuesday morning on the City's bulletin board. It revealed of a patient who had been entered into the Hospital's care only a couple days earlier. The notice claims that a new and highly contagious virus has been released to the public as people have become ill within the hospitals walls in the past three days._

_"We are keeping them under special care. We aren't sure how dangerous the virus is, so we are attempting to keep them in a secure lockdown for now." Says Michael Felton, an officer hired by the governmental company known as "CEDA". "We believe it's just another type of Flu, that everyone should just be more careful about it. We believe the disease has been contracted from livestock, but we are still researching the data."_

The rest of the newspaper clipping was torn off. That was all it said though. I think it's starting to make more sense now.

"How did you…?" I'm at a loss for words. I want to say "Thank you" but my pride isn't letting me. "Where did you…where did you get this?"

"I overheard you and Louis discussing it. I grew up in Fairfield." I'm gaping. She grew up in the same city that the disease is known for origin? I keep listening intently.

"My mother was bitten. She was infected almost immediately. My father was bitten soon after. My father had asked me to shoot him. So I did." She has a melancholy tone like she's ready to cry. She leans over the railing next to me. I feel like a midget next to her.

"I kept that newspaper clipping because it reminds me of what we are dealing with. It's not a fucking game. It's real. My parents are dead…and so is Bill." There's that name again. I can't contain my curiosity anymore.

"Who is Bill?" I almost forcefully blurt out, but I somehow contain my curiosity…not really.

"I knew you would ask sooner or later. I'll continue with my story, then. I met up with Louis, Francis and Bill soon after. We immediately became a team in this living hell. We made it fair, very good team we were. We made it to what we thought was safety. We found out that we are carriers." Zoey isn't looking at me, but rather at the water. She takes a breath before continuing.

"The immunity for survivors usually comes from the male side. My father was immune. I could've saved him…Bill on the other hand…he sacrificed himself for us. Took three Tanks on by himself. Brave old man he was. Like a second dad he was. That's why I'm restless most nights, sometimes I feel guilty."

"He wouldn't have sacrificed himself if he wanted you to be guilty." I actually offer Zoey a smile. She and I are on the same level. She looks at me, wide – eyed. "I have two sisters. Well, had. Never liked my parents, but I was good friends with Brittany and Teddy. I know what it's like I guess. We have to make the best of it, I guess."

I'm about to continue when there is a loud crash and the boat lurches forward. Zoey is shoved back, but I'm sent flying forward into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I really like this chapter. Oh noes, we are close to an end with this story! Well, not really. It ties into another story once I'm finished with it, so woot.<strong>

**A little Ashton and Zoey bonding, yay. They like siblings. Reviews, rate, whatever else! **


	11. Milla

Chapter Ten – Milla

I fell on some land. Yes, hard land. The states. I hurt all over, but I force myself to move. We hit land. I never noticed because of the fog and the distraction of Zoey's story. I'm in a bit of a daze when I hear barking from a distance.

"Quiet, mutt!" Francis scolds loudly and I think I hear brief growling. I hear talking but I'm not too sure what they are saying. The impact most likely woke Louis up, too. Besides Francis, that is. I wonder briefly what happened to Zoey, I'm pretty sure she got pushed back.

"Ashton! Are you okay?" I hear Zoey call and Yin bark. I want to reply, but I'm distracted by the gunshots nearby. More survivors perhaps? I should be quiet just in case…. "Ashton?" Louis calls now. "BRAT, WHERE'D YA GO?" Francis booms. More gunshots. All of them are concerned, but I can't to them when something is lurking so close.

"Did…did you guys hear that?" I'm walking around on the land, most likely on a shore. I'm careful not to slip; my head is pounding like crazy; I feel dizzy. Who knew I'd take such a hard hit from being thrown from a boat?

"I didn't kill her…I didn't kill her…I didn't kill her." I hear a terrified boat as I aimlessly and blindlessly make my way through the fog. It's a woman's voice. She sounds strained or insane. Which I guess is totally normal in a zombie apocalypse. I guess. I'm getting closer…

I see the outline of a person in the mist. She is holding a shotgun. At me. "I didn't kill her…did I? I wasn't me…was it? She tried to kill me. And now you are going to do so." This bitch is clearly crazy. Christ, what is with all these women holding guns to me or my dog when we first meet? Are all girls this CRAZY?

"Wait, what?" The strange part is that the woman looks totally normal with sanity intact. This bothers me, and then I see it.

There's an Infected coming out from the fog with menacing yellow eyes, it has a straitjacket tied around it that is torn and the hands are out, holding a type of watch. Its skin is the regular sickly pale and it has messy black hair with the same long nails as a witch. Its eyes are incredibly memorizing…

I can't stop staring at them…I feel like I'm falling, and falling, falling into forever darkness. And then out of nowhere, there is a fricking Tank. It just appeared in front of me, screaming loudly as it charges towards me through the darkness, trying to grab me. I'm terrified; I forgot my guns on the boat. I hold out my hands to cover my face.

It's giant arms fly past me and I jump back. I attempt to smack a fist into its arm, but it doesn't seem fazed at all. Oh, fuck…It comes closer and it's ready to bash me…

"Ashton!" I feel a firm grip on my shoulders and I start breathing again, realizing that I wasn't before. The darkness has vanished and the infected is dead. The woman has her gun down, and the fog is clearing. There is no longer a massive Tank and darkness.

"What the hell….?" I'm at a loss for words, not noticing that Francis is still holding a grip on me. I'm still trying to figure out my words, my expression is blank.

"You look sick kid, damn. You went flying. You done punching air now? Hey, Louis you owe me five bucks." Francis adds jokingly, "punching air"? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Still blank.

"We never confirmed that bet, Francis! Poor kid probably has no clue what just happened." Louis replies, brushing off Francis' claim. I don't.

"I didn't either. Damn, I'm sorry Cecilia. I hate those damn Illusionists." The woman who held her gun at me is now kneeling besides the dead body surrounded in a pool of blood.

"Yeah. Milla was it? This is Ashton. The kid you almost shot. Who just smacked air like a little badass." Francis adds with a snarky reply and Zoey shoots a look of apology. I give her a look that reads, "He's a dumbass."

"He was under the trance, leave him alone. Milla, can you tell us about the Illusionists?" Louis asks, and I feel strangely light headed. I'm sweating like crazy, which I guess is normal down in the South. But close to the winter and so early in the morning; not mention we are on the coast.

"Of course. It would have to be somewhere else." I'm stumbling as Francis lets go of my shoulder and I get a look at the woman.

She looks around her early thirties, she's Asian. She has short, black hair hidden beneath a black and purple beret. She has the similar air of Louis. She's obviously a business woman with her white shirt and purple tie. She has a short black skirt and black knee high boots. She has no accent, so she isn't from around here. She is awfully pale, though…

"My partner, Cecilia and I were staying in a small shack not far from here when we noticed your boat on the outline. Come on." She started walking away casually with a shotgun. She has a strain of seriousness in her voice.

I'm still dizzy, stumbling. I guess I do look pale because even Zoey mentions it. "Are you alright?" I nod silently before I pull out the newspaper clipping that I held in my pocket when I was sent flying. She takes it and gives me a thankful look. She seems almost touched by it.

"So, Milla. Where the hell are we?" I'm leaning on Yin, whose fur is incredibly warm. I'm wondering where the boat is, but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

"The coast of Louisiana. I was out here hoping to make it to New Orleans. It's apparently the last area in that still has evacuation open in this region. What about you all? Where are you heading?"

"To wherever we drift that there isn't any vampires." Francis grumbles. (I bet you could tell because he is the only one in the group whoever mentions "vampires").

"You don't want to be saved?" No one seems really ready to answer this. The world is spinning like crazy. I feel like absolute crap.

"Well, we don't exactly trust CEDA." The fog is letting up. The sky is still pitch black, but I can see the outline of a small house or building in the distance. Probably the place that Milla was talking about.

"I guess. You have any intentions to going to New Orleans?" I would go with her. According to Louis, there are other survivors heading that way. I really would go. I actually might.

* * *

><p>"Ashton. You're really pale." Zoey breaks the awkward silence once we are inside the shack that Milla was talking about. It's small, but big enough for sleeping bags for all of us including Yin and this freakish thing in the corner staring at us.<p>

"Is that a witch?" Louis eyes widen when he sees the chalk – white creature looking at us. The weird part, is that it's not a female. I've never really seen a witch, but I've heard Louis talk about them. Aren't they always females?

"That's Edward. He's our Warlock. You know, male mutation of a Witch?" Apparently Milla knows the survivor code and nicknames, because she understands even when I didn't. "Cecilia had her ass saved by him multiple times. I'll probably take him to New Orleans with me, to grant her final wish."

I'm still staring at the freaky thing in the corner when Zoey repeats herself about me being pale. I'm sitting against the side of the shack, petting Yin. She's getting thin, quite petite. I haven't said a thing.

"No wonder. You're running a fever." Zoey just touched me. I think I might need to disinfect myself. Yin is growling to back too. The "Warlock" in the corner is making some weird noise, similar to crying. It seems to be talking madly to himself though, I'm almost curious.

"You should get some rest, kid. I'm sorry for almost shooting you, too." She sounds way to sophisticated for my liking. I already don't like her. But I don't complain.

I'm tired. I nearly fall asleep leaning up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Holy crap, Chapter 10!<strong>

**Ye****s, Ashton is sick! Oh noes! But this is Milla, she's going to stick around, I think. I kinda like her as a character ****especially because I intent to make her melodramatic later on. Though it might not be in this story, she is definitely evolution from the original Milla in draft.**

**By adding Milla, I can guarateed a few more chapters than originally intended! Could Ashton possibly be infected with the disease?**


	12. Ashton's Illness

Chapter Eleven – Ashton's Illness

I feel like crap. I can't remember if I even fell asleep for more than a couple of minutes when I'm awakened by Yin, who is licking my face. I literally fell asleep against the wall; I am now lying on the floor next to the wall, most likely slouched over.

"Afternoon, kiddo." Milla is the first one to notice I'm awake. Where are the others? Did they leave me with the psychopath? I swear to God…

"Oh look who finally came around." I hear Francis' snarky voice and an immediately reminded how I hate being with these guys and I kind of wish they left me with Milla. Even if she is…crazy.

"Finally…what do ya mean?" My voice is hoarse, I'm extremely tired. Then it hits me, Milla greeted with "afternoon", didn't she?

"Still alive? Hmm, you win the bet, then, Milla." Francis jokingly inquires while his eyes playfully scan the Asian. He's in a good mood and not his usual, "I hate dogs" phase.

"I told you the kid would be okay. He's a carrier, I can tell. Cecilia showed me a couple of things." The Warlock that Milla called Edward was sitting in the corner, his paste – white hands holding his head. The long claws and torn clothing reminds me of what they call a witch.

"You can tell? That's definitely a weird attribute." Zoey enters in through the shack door with Louis beside her; they are carrying supplies in their hands, probably from the boat. They all seem in good moods.

"It's a gift. I guess." I'm lost. What the hell are they talking about again? Louis notices my blank less expression, apparently.

"Oh right! Ashton, you probably have no idea what happened since you fell asleep last night, right?" I nod, my throat is on fire. Yin is sitting in my lap. She is still in the train of thought that she is a lap dog. "Well, you got bitten from that…what do you call it, Milla? Illusionist?" Milla nods.

"There are three new infected I've discovered since I left South Dakota. Illusionist, Hell Hound, and Warlock. Warlock is a male witch that rivals with the witch; they get into argument, so witches never fuck with us. Next is the Illusionist, they trick you into see something you really aren't. Hell Hounds lastly, are bitten dogs who have gone rabid." I look a Yin, she's whimpering. I got bit. I am fucked?

"So I got bitten? Am I screwed?" My voice is raw and I see Milla flash a smile. "Nope. You survived the first night which is usually the worst. That's how you tell about being a carrier. You'll be sick for a few days, but hopefully it will die down before we make it to New Orleans."

We are going to New Orleans? Since when? Was anyone going to ask me? I thought they hated CEDA, unless…they are planning to do it to help me? I pet Yin behind the ears.

"Oh. We are going to New Orleans?" I look at Francis, who just shrugs. Then Louis who looks apologetic and Zoey who isn't exactly looking at me but focused on Milla.

"Yeah, we thought that assisting Milla would be alright since we have nowhere to go. Besides, we could meet up with the other survivors. If that's okay." I nod, Louis gives a brief smile. After all, what choice would I have?

* * *

><p>I hate it. I hate that I'm starting to trust them, depend on them. Respect them even. Even Zoey. I hate it.<p>

My arm where I got bitten is covered by gauze and was bleeding. It stopped now, but every now and again it would bleed or ooze yellow fluid.

It's late now; tomorrow we are heading to New Orleans. The only one awake besides me is Louis. Even Yin is fast asleep as usual. I keep petting her, trying to relieve my insomnia. It's not working. Louis notices, he tries to make small talk.

"So Ashton; how are you feeling?" He means the sickness. Hasn't he ever gotten bitten? I guess not. I'm reminded of a quote from a movie, but I can't remember it now.

"Like crap. The walk to New Orleans is probably going to be Hell. Oh well. Hey, Louis…" I trail off for a minute, thinking of Zoey's story. "I know about Bill…is that why you asked me what "sacrifice" meant to me?"

"Yes. I guess Zoey told you. Francis and I made a deal not to say anything. Zoey was affected the most by Bill's death. She looked to him like a father almost. He pretty much died for her…great man he was." Louis has the same melancholy tone.

"I wish you could've met him. He probably would've liked you, too." Probably not, Zoey doesn't, so I doubt Bill would like me all too much either. That's just me, though.

"Probably not. I also have another question. You mentioned other survivors. Who are they?" This has been bothering me ever since Louis has mentioned back on our first day as a team. We've been a team for five days now.

"Well. There were six of them and a Hunter." A tamed Hunter? That is so false, I doubt it. Louis continues. "There was Coach. Large black man with a mean hit with a chainsaw. Sure as hell knew what he was doing as the leader. There was Alexis. She was an older girl, around my age. She was a sharpshooter and boy did Francis hate her as much as he hated Nick. Nick was an older guy around Alexis' age, the two got along well so they both agreed on hating Francis." The thought of others besides me hating Francis isn't really that surprising.

"There was Rochelle, a young black woman good with the axe. She seemed to have crushed on Francis, which is quite humorous." I have to admit, it really is. "Then there was the punk ass as Bill would've called him, named Prince. He was the one who nicknamed the tame Hunter, "Azrael". Then there was Ellis, a southerner around Zoey's age. He was crushing on Zoey. That was interesting, too." Someone could like Zoey? I must meet this Ellis. "Lastly was the pet Hunter, Azrael. He was bonded by contract because of his lust for shiny objects. That's all of them. Any questions?"

"Not really." I'm tired now, actually. Maybe being a loner is what called my insomnia. Maybe not.

"You should get some sleep then. Tomorrow is a huge day, and you are still sick."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Kinda a filler, but it's important! Ashton's sickness is going to come in again later, muahahahahah!<strong>

**Review, or whatever as usual!**

**PhilPersonaGuy - Really? I thought I was brilliant for thinking it up, now I feel unoriginal!**


	13. On The Road

Chapter Twelve – On the road

"Pills here." Louis comments as he passes by a countertop. I wonder why I've never noticed before; but Louis has a weird accent – y thing when he says "Pills".

The air is humid, but there's a bit of an icy breeze here and there. I might just because I'm sick, not sure though. Louis, Milla and I went for some scavenging in a small house while Zoey and Francis took Yin and went looking for ammo and guns. I regret letting them "borrow" my dog, but whatever. She was a good girl, so if they hold a gun to her head, she would rip their hand(s) off.

"Hey Milla. What were you before you were a psychopathic survivor with a Warlock?" Edward was muttering crazily outside the doorway, scanning for witches or fire. It seemed that fire or direct gun shots were the only thing that startled Warlocks. Well, besides witches that is.

"I was a Designer. Fashion Designer to be precise. I ran the "Rose" fashion line." She replied, leaning down to grab a pipe bomb. I, myself, grabbed the Tylenol that Louis pointed out and stuck it to my belt. I knew she looked vaguely familiar. Brittany used to be obsessed with her clothing line, quite popular in Michigan. I hear barking in the distance.

"Guys. I just heard Yin, I think. Do you think they are okay?" I'm a bit worried, but I'm also haggard; so I'm wondering if it's worth it anymore. They probably just found ammo or something. I go outside the small bungalow, careful not to trip over the bodies on my way out. I don't bother waiting for their answers because I'm done looking around anyway. So much for going wherever the boat takes us. This might as well be "Survivor Jackass" who really falls off a boat?

Yin comes bounding up to me, her tail wagging. We found a small town during our morning trip to New Orleans. That's where we are now. We decided to set off and search for supplies. It's weird, this place looks totally dead. All the Infected seemed to have been killed already. It's suspicious; I mentioned that we might not be the only ones here. No one really listens to the kid, though.

"Ashton. We found some ammo and a couple of guns." Zoey calls from behind a white pick it fence. A pickup truck is backed up behind the fence; I imagine it must be in the back. Piles and piles of ammo and pistols that never run out of ammo. Yup, CEDA has a lot of explaining to do.

I come up approach where Zoey and Francis are, Yin is behind me. Edward is still guarding where Milla and Louis are searching for supplies. I jump into the driver seat of the pickup truck and lean down and by the gas pedal. The door was open for me; convenient.

"What are you doing?" Zoey comes around to the driver side, the door is open. Yin is sitting in front of the doorway and bares her teeth a Zoey. I taught her well, what a good dog. I'm trying to focus, but my hands are numb and my vision won't focus correctly.

"We need to find a way out of here, don't we? This truck had ammo in the back, so why not ride in it? I know a little about hot wiring." I actually do strangely enough. I know I am a shady kid. I'm messing with the wires when I hear the crazed sounds coming from Edward.

"We found Pills and shots. A few med kits too…what are you doing?" Louis is leaning against the engine; I can see him in my peripheral vision. Zoey has her arms crossed, "He's trying to hot wire the truck." She looks as if she doubts me. It is so on.

"Even if he did, how would we all fit?" Milla is throwing all the extra supplies in the back, while Edward walks around aimlessly with his claws raised ready to through a fit at any given minute. "Do we even have gas?" I didn't even think of that. I'm so unfocused on the world; I don't even hear Francis clap the back of the truck gate shut.

"Yeah, we do. Still my question remains." Milla is peering at the gas meter and then: victory. There is a soft purr of an engine that within seconds become a full out roar.

"Impressive." Louis adds as I slid out of the leather seat and take in a whiff of the disgusting smoke. It reminds me of normal times. I feel like crap still, but I can hotwire a car. I am a badass.

"Hmmm…." Milla mumbles under her breath as she heads to the back of the truck and lowers the gate. Louis and Zoey follow her. I climb into the backseat, anxious to rest my head. Yin climbs back with me and immediately curls up in my lap. She still thinks she is a lap dog. Sigh.

I'm dozing into sleep now. I can vaguely hear the voices in the back.

* * *

><p>"I'll ride in the truck with the guns and Edward." Milla offers immediately, unfazed by the idea to shoot to protect the team. "I got my license suspended a while back anyway."<p>

"I think I should drive." Louis adds, and looks around for any protests. No one else offers, Zoey doesn't like large vehicles and Francis is used to travel on motorcycle.

"You should watch out for the kid. His eyes are getting more yellow, his skin more pale. We do know who plans to do the deed for the worst, right?" Milla eyes Zoey and she lifts herself onto the back of the truck. Zoey nods. "Good."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting calmly with his newfound friend in the room located at Base. The young girl known as Nelly was sitting on the floor playing with her doll and humming quietly. The room is quiet except for the static coming off of the monitor.<p>

"It seems yet another group of survivors have been spotted." Blaine comments as the man with crazy white hair and a crazy white beard. He has two katanas, each sheathed on a different side.

"I was beginning to doubt we'd find others. Blaine, are you still going to go out with the plan?" The man crosses his aged arms; he himself is in his late seventies, but active as a regular twenty year old.

"Of course. Me and you. And Clover." He looks at the little girl on the floor; she is only eight years of age. "We know what cause this disease. You are angry about it too, right? We let them screw up then bomb some of the largest cities in the country. They don't understand yet. They aren't even aware that we are carriers, William. They already try to kill us. You ever notice how they pick us off one by one?" Blaine's laid back face is filled with grief and pain for the others.

"Yes…and those who came the other day. There are others aren't there? It isn't just me, you, and Nelly. There was those six and now these five. Plus there was a British ship cast off in the harbor and a Russian bomber plane spotted above San Francisco. But what are we are WE going to do?"

"Let's just say…these people have a Guardian Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Quick introduction thrown in there for my newest character, Blaine. There is mention of the cas<strong>**t from the Truth and Nelly's Song. I like this chapter, although it's another filler. We only have three chapters left!**

**Sorry for my laziness, been watching anime and practicing my Astral Projection (it's a psychic thing) and I've been wondering! Which story should I write next? Here are the options:**

**a.) The Truth, which involves the Left 4 Dead 2 cast with my three add - ons. It ends RIGHT before Sacrifices. **

**b.) Capturing Rayford, this involves Renee and her dog trapped in Rayford, Georgia where they meet Keith, Ellis' friend. It also offers Alexis' older brother Oakley, a British Photographer, a woman obessessed with bacon and a woman who acts like a mother. Takes place towards the end after Sacrifices.**

**c.) SOS From California, this one involves ALL new characters including a Russian Pilot, an English teacher, a blonde trophy wife, a college hacker, a steroid abuser and a weak thief. It is the LAST story to tie in chronological order.**

**d.) Lonely Voice From Dallas, this one also involves all new characters including a hybrid inventer obessessed with snow (In Texas), a crazy wiccan, a beautiful hybrid hispanic, a military trained sniper, and a brainac.**

**So yeah, sorry for my no update! Bad me!**


	14. In Ruins

Chapter Thirteen – In ruins

I awake by the sounds of a crazy M16 going off. I also hear the crazed voice of one of our partners. "Die bitches!" It's Milla. I can hear Edward's crazed voice screeching loudly and the static of a bass going through speakers.

When I look up, I see Yin's head barking out the window, Zoey is sitting next to Yin. Thank god Yin is sitting between us. Zoey has a pistol in her hand as she is shooting out the window, knocking infected back. Francis has a shotgun aimed out of the driver seat window singing along to some hard metal song he managed to scrabble out of a mix tap.

I look out the back window and realize that Milla has turned it into a fucking fortress. I quickly open the window; my hands have regain sensation as I climb through careful. I lean on my knee and zoom in on my scope. I think I startle Milla when I pull back the trigger and knock down one of the climbing beasts.

"Hey kiddo! Good to see you joined the party." She calls over the loud explosion of gun fire. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," I reply. My finger holds onto the trigger and I keep reloading. Milla is doing the same, Francis and Zoey follow. Louis continues to drive, occasionally opening the driver side door to smash them.

I make sure I get one more kill before I sit down in the flatbed of the truck, tired. Yin barks and tries to squeeze through the window but she isn't able too. Milla reloads her gun, guarding the ammo pile like a hawk. Edward is gone, scared off by the fight. Francis has the static blasting now and he is booming louder, Zoey is reloading her pistol and being "kind" to Yin (she's actually petting her).

"Not a bad fight," I say as I reload my scope too lazy to reach the ammo pile. "I've had better." Milla is literally insane. She looks like a businesswoman, but has the mind of a….a…mad woman!

"Ashton, your dog is freaking out. You might want to come back into the car." Zoey adds as she tries to hold Yin down. I get a funny feeling, don't know what it is, but I climb in the backseat anyway. I slide through the window with a little bit of difficulty. Milla joins us by the back window.

"Not bad, kid. Thanks for your help." She sits down, stretching her legs in her short skirt. Zoey loads her pistol and puts it in her lap. "Thanks. You're awfully skillful for a businesswoman. You aren't so bad Zoey, Francis, you can't shoot for shit."

"I had some…deals. With the gangs at sometime, you know dirty, dirty money." She winks at Francis who groans. "Francis would know. I've seen him around the gangs before." Come to think of it, Francis does gawk at Milla A LOT. "So what is your secret?" Uhm what? Oh, I got one…

"I'm adopted." I admit, and it looks like Zoey is going to laugh almost. But she surprises me. "I used to like to garden." She admits and Louis continues it, "I'm a good artist." He has a firm grip on the steering wheel and seems oddly calm, occasionally checking the gas meter. "I used to date Milla." Francis laughs and looks at Milla. She frowns flirty; I can tell they are obviously flirting.

* * *

><p>Most of the ride is quiet from there, until night rolls around. I hear that song in my head again, I'm thinking of my sisters again. I can't help but let the memories go. It's just my personality. That's when I hear howling, and it's not coming from Yin.<p>

The moon is a waning gibbous and Milla is leaning against the back window dozing when I hear distance howling. Zoey is asleep, it's only me and Louis and Yin, who is occasionally nudging her head. There it is again, howling. Did my favorite animal survive? It could be Hell Hounds. Milla hears it too because she lifts her head.

"Huh…wha…?" She sounds tired and disoriented, I'm not sure if she realizes I'm awake. "Milla, wolves. Or Hell Hounds. I hear howling." I whisper, and Louis mumbles something from the static radio. He is singing along briefly. That's when I see them.

Two large dog – like creatures leap onto the flatbed. They have red eyes and ragged fur and sharp teeth. They don't waste a minute scramble forward at Milla who has just a second to roll back as one chase her. One jumps at the window, trying to get as Zoey. I reach for my rifle…but I don't have enough time…

"What the hell?" I let out a loud shriek of pain as fangs dig into my shoulder. I can feel the blood running my shoulder and seeping in my hunting vest. "Hell…" I wheeze out, my head is light headed, the fangs are still in my shoulder and I think I hear crunching. I feel the fangs release and I hear the snapping of Yin's teeth.

Zoey kicks the dog off and into the back when I hear a crackling of a gun and I press my hand to my shoulder. My breathing is shallow and I feel a hand on my shoulder besides mine. "Dammit…why did you guys tell me there was Hell Hounds?" Zoey mentions, without calmness at all. Paranoia is more accurate.

"Dead." Milla replies as she slides over to where we are. "Damn kid, that's a huge bite. You best be applying pressure to that immediately."

"Guys, bad timing…but we are here."

* * *

><p>New Orleans is a mess; it's hard to see accurately in the dark though. I'm holding onto my bloody shoulder my breathing is shallow, and I'm trying to stay focused.<p>

A massive bridge is collapsed, and the waterfront holds the debris of buildings that once stood. Bodies are in piles and there are empty bullet and bomb shells. Old shattered Molotovs and abandoned guns with no bullets. Nothing is here. Nothing.

"We are screwed, the kid is beaten. What now?" Louis sighs, as I lean up against the pickup truck pacing my breathing. Yin licks my hand, but I ignore her gesture. I'm still holding my shoulder; I know I'm going to die. It's strange too.

They come out of nowhere. CEDA, they do. They arrive after we appear in a truck. I collapse before anything else happens.

* * *

><p>CEDA insisted on checking their wounds, all of them. They also insisted for checking for Infected. Ashton got positive; Milla did too, though hers was faint. Louis did as well, but like Milla's; his was faint. They let it slide. They threatened to kill Ashton. That's when Zoey stood up with her pistol.<p>

"No, let me take it from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – Only two more chapters, even the last one I plan to be really short, so yeah. This chapter sucks, I know. I had to write it in a hurry. So if there's any errors let me know.<strong>

**I bet no one saw this coming!**


	15. The Guardians

Chapter Fourteen – The Guardians

I'm falling, falling and falling into eternal darkness. Or that is what it feels like. I think it's a never ending abyss, but I think I might've hit ground. Or maybe not, I don't know.

My head is swimming and I feel trapped in a thick cloud of haze and fog. I'm in blankness and nothing more when I open my eyes. Pure white and blankness.

As I sit up, I try to regain my focus. At the same time, I try to remember what the hell happened. I remember now, I was nearly killed by a pack of rabid Hell Hounds. CEDA was going to save us when I collapsed, funny thing that is. That's when I hear something odd. A voice, loud and rough, but it sounds familiar.

"God Dammit, kid!" I whip around and someone is standing behind me. The man with the green beret is looking at me, staring at me. Did he just talk? "What the hell is your problem with my almost – adopted daughter?" He inhales some of his cigarette and then coughs it out.

"Who….are you…?" I'm able to nearly cough out. Was he talking about Zoey or Milla? Or someone other girl? Do I even know this man? So many questions are swimming through my mind as much as the pain is. Then the words come out, "Bill." I whisper it as I take a look at the old man.

"Took you long enough. I'd say you are stupider than Francis, but that's not possible." He inhales again, and I take a good look at the old wears a jacket, similar to that of his beret, both an olive green sporting the military. He is wearing a white, stained shirt underneath the jacket, with dark grey pants (with a tint of brown) and jungle boots.

"I have to agree with you there. Wait…if I'm here…does that mean I'm dead?" That question sounded a lot better in my head. My voice is hoarse and that's when I figure he's talking about Zoey. "I've gotten over my hatred for her right now, old man. But, I did take that Hell Hound bite, didn't I?" He takes another inhalation of smoke.

"You aren't dead, that's why I'm here. And them, too." He holds out his hand and two girls appear before me. One younger, the other one older. Both of them with a blob of yellow hair. Brittany and Teddy.

"Ashton. I never would've guessed you were a carrier." Brittany is wearing one of the signature "Rose" designer Tees and I never realized until now how young they both were when they died. She looks melancholy.

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight__  
><em>_You see the same damn thing__  
><em>_It's just a different day__  
><em>_And no one really knows why this is happening__  
><em>_But it's happening_

There's that song again. I should ask Brittany about it. Teddy has a sickening glow to her, both of them seem like sad angels. I feel weird right now. So free and yet so restrained. I blame myself for my sisters' death yet I can't remember exactly what happened.

No. I do.

I remember.

They died because I shot them. They were turning. Brittany had watched our Aunt killed by the Hunter. Bitten, and then she bit Teddy. She asked me to shoot them and to run. To take Yin with me, since Yang was back home in Michigan. Yang, Yin's counterpart was a Golden Retriever that we adopted from the same shelter at the same time.

"Hey, goddammit! Kid, pay attention. I need you to wake up in reality! They will die if you don't." They? As in Zoey, Milla, Louis, Francis and Yin? How? What are they planning? He takes another cigarette smoke. "I guess you better hurry, kid. Protect Zoey for me." What is he saying?

"Hey! Don't forget about me…" A girl I've never seen before appears besides them. "Hi. No time to talk, Ashton Reynolds, I need your help. My name is Levi, and I'm channeling to you while I can. There are other survivors; there is a man in CEDA who knows their locations, that's how he found you." She takes a quick breathe before continuing on her rant, this crazy girl named Levi.

"This man. He is planning something; he will make you a proposal. You have to accept it…I have to go now. Zombies to kill." And like that, Levi completely disappears. What the fuck was that?

"You best be going back, little brother. The song, it's called "The World is Black" by Good Charlotte." Brittany smiles at me, and Teddy waves, she too has sad eyes. "Get moving, dammit!" Bill yells, and I lose posture of my "vision".

* * *

><p>"I'll take care of this." Zoey was prepared for this plan. She and Milla had made it with the others during their trip to New Orleans. She held her pistols to Ashton, "Get up kid." She whispered lowly as she turned around.<p>

"Nobody moves, nobody dies." She holds her pistols, and everyone else holds their guns at the CEDA officers, trapping them in a circle. All of them raise their hands in defeat when they realized they were cornered from five different survivors and a dog.

"There will be no killing any member of this team."

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his office when Blanche came in with a stack of paper. "Blaine. You're "girlfriend" was right. There were survivors in New Orleans like she said." Blanche took a seat in the corner table in Blaine's office.<p>

William was sitting across from her, Nelly on the floor quietly humming to herself. "Oh really? I guess I should listen to this girl again, then. She might leave us to more carriers than just us, Richard, and Zach." Blaine waved his hand in a dismissive manner at Blanche who just rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You think Zach is okay with the carriers? He wouldn't let them die, would he?" William is leaning against his chair, his sandals kicked up on the table.

"Of course not. He knows the risks. He's going to go with the plan for now. We should move with caution from here on out, though. Zach will give them the note, I imagine. My proposal should be acceptable, I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – Yay, getting into the conspiratorial characters. Only one more chapter, though I'll spend a day after the final chapter is released with editing.<strong>

**I am also working on the "Lonely Dallas Voice" behind the scenes. The characters are almost done and Levi is a character in the story. I'm just worried about a few things. **

**1.) I hope I'm not racist, I did put in a few Asians, and a Hispanic. There is a British and a Russian character, but they are all still in editing right now. I also hope that my ages are more spread out soon.**

**2.) My chapters don't seemed rush, I like to lead my readers so I do keep out as much detail that may *spoil* something. I would also hope that my stories are worth reading!**

**Special thanks to Foodme12 as always, thanks for liking my story since the beginning! :)**

**And Spheals Of The World, he doesn't actually hate Zoey, it's just more of a sibling rivalry. :)**


	16. The Saviors

Chapter Fifteen – Saviors

I awake with a jolt; I see a blur of pink above me. I'm regaining my vision when I hear Zoey speak, "Nobody moves, nobody dies." Is she protecting me? Why? I sit up, covered in my own blood from my shoulder that has mellowed out from pain and it seems most of the bleeding has stupid.

"Ooh, mass shooting. This reminds me of my wedding." Milla says in a cheery tone from a distance. My vision begins to return, and I see that Zoey is blocking me, and that there are three CEDA officers surrounded by the five of them and Yin.

"Yeah...wait what?" Louis takes a quick glance at Milla with disbelief staining his face. She smiles brightly and seems to ignore the intensity of his glare.

"Whoa. We are outnumbered….what now?" The officers huddle together, even though none of them stand a chance against us at all. It would take only one of us to take all of three of them down at one.

"What are you clowns doing?" A voice growls and I feel someone approach behind me and lift me to my feet. "You adopted son of a bitch. Who would've known that Claire's son would've survived?" I think my mind is playing tricks on me. Before I have the chance to turn and speak to him, I accidentally blurt out who I think it is.

"Richard?" I almost cough it out and Zoey turns around and acknowledges the fact that I'm still alive. "That's right! Damn, you look like shit." He's always straightforward and blunt about everything. He must be talking about my shoulder. What the hell is Richard doing with CEDA?

Richard is my mother's old time friend. Well, adopted mother. He had almost married her, if it weren't for him moving away to California before he had the chance to engage her. He returned a couple years later with his younger brother, Yuri. Then there was Lucy, his cousin. He's been like a second father, which was before the zombie apocalypse began.

"You damn clowns! What did the Commander say about killing survivors infected or not?" There's a young man, in his early twenties scolding the group of officers, I see him look at me as Richard and Zoey give me a hand up. "Thanks," I reply.

"Zach, give it a break. They're all alive, aren't they?" Richard is brushing the blood off his brown jacket. "We should be more worried about getting them out safely." The one known as Zach gave Richard a scolding look.

"What if Blaine has ANOTHER meltdown? I AM NOT RISKING IT. Anyway, you are right. We should get these guys to the Safe Haven." He coughed and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket, and holds it up to his face. "Anyway, here's the list I got from the Commander." He looks over us and Yin pads to my side.

"Ashton Reynolds…Louis Carlton….Zoey Sparks….Milla Rose Tate…and lastly, Francis Marrow. Is that correct?" He scans the group of us and no one protests Zach. I want to know how he got our names before I even got their names.

"Alright then. I should get the helicopter then. Richard, keep an eye on these idiots, would you?" He aimed his hand at the CEDA officers still surrounded as they all dropped their guns. We lowered as well, and I tap Zoey on the shoulder. She turns to face me with a "What?"

"Thanks, I guess. And you were right about that Bill guy." She gives me a look, wondering what I mean, I just smile and nod. The smile is fake, but it doesn't really matter. Nothing matters in the zombie apocalypse. It's all a clean slate, isn't it? I'm being pathetic, looking on the Brightside.

* * *

><p>After we regroup, Richard explains what happened. "So, Zach's commander, Blaine, told us your location he magically pinpointed. He wants us to take you all to Safe Haven in Arizona located at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. Oh, and I was told to give this to you."<p>

He hands us a note, and on it, it reads:

"Guardian Angel. Speak to me; I have a proposal for you. Too risky to say now." Signed, C.B

"What's... who is C.B?" I look up to Richard who has his hands in his pockets. He seems to be looking over his shoulder whistling casually. He lowers his voice, "I can't really say...You'll find out soon enough." Soon enough isn't soon enough! I want to know now!

"I find that... suspicious." Louis agrees with me, and Zoey nods her head too. Francis and Milla, as usual, don't seem to really care. It's really come to the point that I have forgotten of their existences.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry. But not with them..maybe on the helicopter...speaking of which, where is Zach?" Richard is looking to the sky, the three CEDA officers are decked in their yellow hazmat suits, the sky is a bit dark. I'm holding down my now bandaged shoulder, the bleeding is slowing down. "Richard, how are things in Michigan? Lucy and Yuri..."

Richard gives me a melancholy look. "Lucy's long gone. Claire and Logan are gone. At least I still have Yuri. Blaine and Blanche are watching over him at Safe Haven." He grinds his teeth like usual. An obnoxious habit of his. By Claire and Logan, he means my adopted parents. "Brittany and Teddy are dead." I whisper quietly. "Why are you with CEDA?"

"I needed somewhere to take Yuri. I can't let him die, Ashton. Anyway...what are all your names?" He looks around at the group, little does he know that he made a terrible mistake. A TERRIBLE MISTAKE.

"I'm Zoey! Nice to meet you, Richard!" Zoey's back to her preppy, not blood lusting self.

"I'm Milla." Introduces the dangerous woman as she winks at him. Oh no.

"I'm Louis." Louis would see like the type to shake his hand, but I can easily tell that Louis is the type to not try to contract the disease.

"I'm Francis." Francis booms loudly, he is the only one still holding a weapon.

"I'm Richard, as you already know. Known Ashton since he was a kid. Anyway, here comes Zach."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more chapters, I'm going with a new type of take on the ending!<strong>


	17. The Escape

Chapter Sixteen – The Escape

"Wait…a dog?" Zach points at Yin, who is bounding up beside me. Zach has landed the helicopter in the gaping hole in New Orleans; the rotor blade is spinning rapidly, the doors left open for us. "Are dogs even immune?"

"Are humans? There's your answer. But relax, she isn't bitten." Milla replies striding past all of us patting Zach on the head. He has short blonde hair, and he looks fairly young. Maybe around his mid twenties. He is quite short. "Shotgun."

"Sho—…Aww..." Richard replies a second too late. His arms slouch in fake defeat, as if teasing Milla. Jesus, this guy is a natural. He should've been with them, not me. I hate these guys…or maybe I don't. I'm so confused. God Dammit.

I climb into the backseat, followed by an anxious Yin who immediately plops down on my lap, nearly crushing me. Richard is next to me, Zoey and Louis following him, and lastly is Francis. Milla clambers into the front seat, Zach in the front seat. I close the doors on my side, Francis on the other. Milla closes the passenger side door and Zach the driver side door.

"I'm guessing Richard caught you guys up? Blaine might kill us for being late. I'm so pissed off. I hope those idiots learn their lesson." Zach adds to the awkwardness before Richard decides to chime in, "Now you're starting to sound like Blanche." Classic Richard, comic relief.

"So Richard." Francis gets his devious look, oh god no. "How do you know the kid?" I knew one of them was going to ask. I just knew it.

"Who, Ashton? I was friends with his adopted mother and he grew up with my little brother, Yuri. They used to be good friends and same with my cousin, Lucy." GOD DAMMIT, Richard! It's true though, Yuri and I DID grow up together and Lucy was also our friend.

"Oh." Francis almost seems disappointed with this answer, and leans back in his seat.

"So. How did you guys find us?" Zoey is reloading her pistol, cleaning it off with her pink track jacket. Louis is gazing intently at the window; I'm still being crushed under Yin's height. We are now in the air.

"I don't really know the details, but Blaine found you guys. I bet you got that note, right? C.B means "Commander Blaine" of course; no one in CEDA can know that." Zach casually replies as he is focused on the controls.

"Why?" I ask as I pull out the note, I unfold it and smooth it on Yin's back. She nudges her head. I look at the note again, "Guardian Angel".

"You'll have to ask Blaine himself. He's secretive like that, we don't really know anything. "We" meaning Richard, Blanche and I. Then there is the katana lover and his granddaughter and the six new survivors we got in the other day." We are smoothly floating in the air above New Orleans now.

6 new survivors? Does that mean the ones that Louis had told me about? I don't really bother asking, because that is the least of my concerns right now.

Instead of pretending to care, I lean back and close my eyes, not wanting to concern myself with anything. I just want it to float away. So instead, I let my mind do it.

**Announcement – So yeah! New chapter! Going to continue and make a better ending, but because of this I won't be doing "Lonely Voice of Dallas" right away. I'm going to probably do "Capturing Rayford" or "The Truth".**

**If you all want to know why I'm doing this. There are two main reasons:**

**Since I started out of order with "Sacrifices", "The Truth" is originally the first story, second being "Capturing Rayford" which is kinda in between both stories.**

**I'm dying to try out the pairings! There is two potential pairings with both of these stories WITHOUT introducing other characters into the story. I'm keeping all hinted game pairings Rochelle X Francis, and Ellis X Zoey. How is this possible with no girl characters left? Psht, I'm adding some of course. Alexis is introduced in "The Truth" and Renee, Raeford, and Francine in "Capturing Rayford."**

**That's all for now! Happy Holidays!**


	18. Safe Haven

Chapter Seventeen – Safe Haven

"Hey, Ashton. Get up." I hear Richard say and then give me a quick shake to ensure the fact that I'm alive. I must've dozed off too long…

"Hunh, what?" I reply in a daze, slowly opening my eyes. I realize my body is practically paralyzed because of how Yin is lounged out on my lap. She weighs almost as much as I do and has the theory that she is a lap dog and therefore can find comfort by lying on a person. I'd shove her off if we weren't in a helicopter.

"Kiddo, we are here." Francis is standing outside of the helicopter stretching his arms. "And I don't like this place one bit. I'd almost hate the military entirely…" He has a look of betrayal in his eyes.

Zoey is next to him, and Louis is taking a look around. Both of them seemed tired. I realize I can push Yin off, so I give her a good shove. She lands in the seat next to me, and recoils, getting a good balance before jumping out. Richard is backing out of the helicopter, followed by Yin. I finally move and hop out myself.

I agree with Francis and Milla, whom remains unspoken for. I don't like the look of this place, buried deep inside of the Grand Canyon in Arizona. From what I see is unwelcoming. Guards everywhere, the green and brown guns in their hands, covered in armor and masks.

The "Safe Haven" is a military base. With barracks with domed roofs, and barbed fence that would probably still carry electricity that is if we had it. In fact, I bet there is a generator here. A watch tower and a water tower loom, shadowing the camp with a shivering darkness. There are combat vehicles that are probably still loaded with gas and still fully operable. I'm getting shivers.

"Jesus, Richard. You didn't tell me they are under a code red…" I mumble lowly so that only Richard who is standing beside me can hear. I'm outside now, stretching. It's almost dusk now, and I still have the taste of blood in my mouth.

"I didn't think you'd need to understand how serious the situation is. We are in a national crisis, you knew that, right?" He whispers back, Yin stands beside me as I bet her head. Her ears stretch back ready to strike. She is baring her fangs and growling.

"Yin…?" An officer approaches Zach and salutes him; he is wearing a yellow hazmat with the letters "CEDA" carved across it. So, Yin feels it too? The terrible vibe…

"You know, Zach just played college football for a good three years before ending up here. Now he's treated like a higher rank, he's like a Blanche in that aspect." Richard mumbles. Who the hell is Blanche? And Commander Blaine? It sure as hell seems like Richard met quite a colorful bunch…

"They are…Ashton Reynolds, Zoey Sparks, Louis Carlton, Milla Rose Tate, and Francis Marrow. Along with Richard Wilson, who you already know." Zach is busy yapping with the CEDA uniformed guy when I sneak up beside Milla, who is busy looking at her nails.

"Milla, do you suspect we are truly safe?" I'm wondering why she wanted to be saved if she seems to hate it as much as I do. "Probably not. I'm just testing something, that's the only reason I wanted to be saved. Unfortunately, your group seemed to take a liking to me and followed. I'm going to shake things up a bit." She whispers back, and Zach turns around to face us.

"This is Officer Morietta. He will show you guys where you will be staying. I'm going to be helping with the Commander." Zach pulls the ridiculous aviator goggles off his short, blonde hair. He starts walking towards one of the barracks, in the opposite direction that Morietta takes us.

"Zoey Sparks, and Milla Tate. You two will be staying together. Louis Carlton and Francis Marrow, you will be staying together. Ashton Reynolds, you will be with your…pet." He looks from the clipboard over to Yin, who bares her fangs. "Yin!" I hiss. "Stop it…"

He led us past the landing pad and into a large, white building. It seemed to be at least three stories and seemed to be the size of the average, modern building in New York City. It had large glass windows and sliding doors. A hospital? No…it's confinement?

Morietta doesn't really bother to introduce us the building before practically shoving us into the building and locking the door. Yin tries to leap at him, but I kick her inside before anyone notices, all they notice is a little yelp that I claimed I stepped on her paws.

"That Morietta is an ass…" I mumble quietly, stroking Yin's fur, taking notice of the room. Most of it is a room with white wall, there is multiple halls in each direction and branching off to dozens of rooms. What the hell did we get ourselves into?

"Yeah, he doesn't give much about the others; he is patrolling for…infection." Oh joy. Richard seems to know an awful lot…"The commander will be visiting you all soon, he still needs to meet with the other six."

"Oh, Richard, you mentioned them before. Who are they?" Zoey has been quiet since we arrived. So has Louis. At least Zoey isn't a zombie. NOW that would be a sight to see.

"Hmm…let me think….their names were…Ellis, Rochelle, Nick, and Alexis. There were two others that call themselves "Prince" and "Coach". They also have a pet with them, tamed. He likes shiny things, from what I hear. You're bound to see them. They are in this building too, along with Yuri and I, a girl named Blanche, an old man named William and his eight year old granddaughter named Clover, and Zach. Where are you going Ashton?"

I'm not paying much attention to them; instead I'm inspecting this "building". I get a sinking feeling the more I look at it. It oddly reminds me of a laboratory. What the hell is the military planning? "I'm taking a look around."

A/N – Sorry for the delayed chapter, here it is! I know how bad it sucks, so sorry! Next chapter we get some cameos, not so much cameos since you don't know them yet, but eh. I'll try to get back to my one chapter a day schedule, but I am writing a Fullmetal Alchemist story (The Puppeteer and the Card Master if anyone is interested). Reviews as usual, thanks!


	19. Author's Note

**Hey my viewers and Sacrific fantics.**

**I just want to apologize for not updating this story in about two months. But! Do not fret! I plan to continue the series with Ashton, Milla, Francis, Louis, Zoey and plenty of other characters we will meet in a few chapters!**

**I wanted to point out that if anyone wants to be in my Z- Day series which will involves several Left 4 Dead stories overlapping to one huge plot will be accepting OC (Original Characters). So if you are interested, go ahead and submit away.**

**I would like to point out also that these are the characters as of right now:**

**Zoey**

**Francis**

**Bill**

**Louis**

**Ashton**

**Yin**

**Milla**

**Richard**

**Zach**

**Yuri**

**Blaine **

**Nelly**

**William**

**Blanche**

**Nick**

**Rochelle**

**Coach**

**Ellis**

**Alexis**

**Prince**

**Azrael**

**Dmitri**

**Mira**

**Puff**

**Francine**

**Charlie**

**Storm**

**Renee**

**Trent**

**Oakley**

**Raeford**

**Karina**

**Joey**

**Mark**

**Devon**

**Natalie**

**Jeremy**

**Sniper **

**So my patient readers. There will be an update!**


End file.
